Les mots dit
by Slaavy
Summary: UA Il l'avait aimé, un peu trop peut-être, mais surement pas assez à son goût. Et malgré ça, Voldemort avait réussi, il l'avait tué. Mais le pire pour Harry, en plus de l'amertume de sa défaite, était que le mage noir ne le saurait jamais.


Bonjour à tous,

Depuis le temps que cette histoire traînait sur mon disque dur, il fallait que ça sorte.

Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à JKR

* * *

><p>Dès leur première rencontre on leur avait dit qu'ils se ressemblaient.<p>

Sans se connaître vraiment. En se haïssant tout de même. Ils se ressemblaient et c'étaient indéniable.

Ils n'étaient pas identiques pour autant.

Le même nez droit, des yeux en amendes, bien que ceux du plus jeunes soit légèrement plus grands. Des épaules, une taille et des hanches fines, ils avaient la même corpulence, la même physionomie. Seulement suffisamment semblable pour qu'on puisse les prendre pour des membres de la même famille. Un air de famille, c'était exactement ça.

Toute personne qui ne les connaissait pas les aurait crus affilié. Mais ça c'était en deuxième année, dans la chambre des secrets. A l'époque il était encore Tom Riddle, il avait encore un corps parfaitement humain, un corps qui rentrait dans les normes.

Puis il était devenu Voldemort, il était mort et il avait été ramené à la vie.

La ressemblance entre Harry Potter et Lord Voldemort avait disparu comme une averse. Personne ne se souvient d'un nuage. Mais l'alchimie elle perdura et celui qui avait survécut tomba dans les ténèbres.

Xxx

« Tout ce que tu as dit, tout ce que tu as fait, ce n'est que du vent. » Les larmes aux yeux, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Le griffondor hurla un pourquoi, demanda une explication. L'autre lui dit que c'était nécessaire, que c'était soit l'un soit l'autre mais pas les deux en même temps. Et qu'il voulait vivre. Il avait soif de vivre, c'en était presque douloureux.

Tom lui expliqua calmement, avec distance qu'il y avait la prophétie et qu'elle était et serait toujours plus forte qu'eux. Il était une menace.

Et le jeune homme pleura. Il n'avait pas assez vécut. Il aurait pu faire tellement de chose encore, ils auraient pu aller tellement loin ensemble. Construire un empire. Mais en ce moment c'était le sien qui s'écroulait. On ne pouvait pas régner à deux.

« Ne comprends tu donc pas? Je vais donner la meilleure fin possible à notre histoire, » il ne lui dit pas qu'il était désolé, ils le savaient tous les deux. Mais c'était pour le plus grand bien. Voldemort et Harry Potter ne pouvait vivre éternellement dans le même monde.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent, sans que le mage noir ne bouge. Il attendit, il attendit que les sanglots se calment, que les larmes se tarissent. Il voulait offrir une mort digne à celui qu'il avait tant estimé, mais pas aimé. Jamais.

Vingt-et-un ans. Il aurait dû avoir vingt-et-un ans à peine deux jours plus tard. Mais c'était déjà trop tard, l'éclair vert le frappa, sa bouche était rempli d'amertume et d'espoirs trop tôt avortés. Sa mort avait un goût d'injustice.

Xxx

Une chambre verte, des pleurs, des cris. Il était en vie.

Il vécut, il grandit, il apprit. Il s'appelait Tom Riddle. Il était le digne fils de son père. Il avait la carrure des plus grands.

Il était un fils en apparence idéal, sauf le soir, dans sa chambre il hurlait, pleurait et revivait.

Tom Riddle étant son nom, mais au cœur de la nuit il était Harry Potter. Au fur et à mesure de sa nouvelle vie l'ancienne lui revenait en pleine face.

Il n'en parla à personne, les délires d'un jeune homme de bonne famille l'aurait envoyé en asile. Et il voulait plus que tout être normal et se fondre dans la masse. C'était viscéral.

Il avait tout juste vingt ans quand le monde qu'il s'était créé s'effondra. Finit la magie qui remplissait ses rêves et ses cauchemars la nuit, adieu Harry Potter.

Il n'y avait plus qu'elle, qu'elle était belle. Elle l'avait ensorcelé, pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Il allait avoir vingt-et-un ans.

Puis le réveil, une claque en pleine face.

Elle s'appelait Merope. Elle attendait leur enfant. Il trouva la force de la quitter, cette femme et la vie qu'elle portait.

Il allait mourir, il le savait et il s'en fichait. Il était déjà mort, il y a bien des années. Il n'avait plus rien à perdre, plus rien à faire. Il ne pouvait qu'attendre le moment où il le reverrait enfin. L'injustice c'était transformé en cendre dans sa bouche, amère et impossible à avaler.

Le destin était en marche.

Xxx

Leurs routes ne s'étaient pas croisées depuis une éternité. Elle ne s'était même jamais encore croisée à cette époque.

Et pourtant il n'eut aucun doute sur l'identité de la personne s'approchant. Il était temps que Tom Riddle Jr rencontre son géniteur.

La porte avait claqué, l'orage avait hurlé et lui il avait su. Il faut dire que depuis qu'il avait rassemblé les pièces du puzzle qu'était ses vies, il l'attendait cette rencontre. La première dont il se souviendrait même si cette fois ce serait la dernière.

Il n'avait pas peur. Il s'était langui de voir sa création, de voir sous un nouveau jour tout ce que ses actes avait engendrés.

Leurs regards de croisèrent puis ce fut la tornade.

Tom n'eut aucun geste en voyant son père s'écraser sur le sol sous un sort, et s'il frissonna ce n'était pas à cause du visage de sa mère se tordant de douleur.

Tom Jr n'avait pas changé d'un pouce. Et s'il gémit ce n'était pas de peur comme il semblait le croire, non c'était un gémissement pathétique, mais ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Il aurait tellement voulu le toucher, l'effleurer ou le dévorer tout simplement des yeux.

Il n'eut aucune réaction face aux corps sans vie de ses parents. De toute façon ça avait toujours commencé ainsi. Peu importe dans quelle peaux il se retrouvait, Voldemort se faisait un malin plaisir à tuer ses parents.

Il se leva lentement, tremblant d'anticipation, c'était leur destinée. Il se tenait face à lui, droit, sa baguette sortie.

Puis une bouche identique à la sienne se tordit en un rictus et lui demanda pourquoi. Le vent avait tourné, c'était à son tour de donner une explication.

Il lui répondit qu'il n'aurait jamais pu l'élever, il n'aurait jamais eu la force de le voir grandir et devenir un homme, il n'aurait jamais pu l'appeler son fils. Ces mots dit, il les lui cracha presque au visage. Il maudit la transformation que ces mots causèrent. Il vit la haine modeler une fois de plus ce visage qu'il avait tant aimé, la haine le rendait beau. Il ne regrettait rien, dans quelques minutes il ne s'en souviendrait même pas.

Voldemort lui cria qu'ils se retrouveraient en enfer, cela le fit sourire. Ils se retrouveraient bien plus tôt qu'il ne le croyait.

Et au moment où l'avada kedavra le percuta il ne put que penser que la boucle était finalement bouclée.

Il avait forgé son destin. Il avait créé Voldemort. Il avait créé son enfance malheureuse. Il avait créé la guerre. Il avait créé une légende. Il avait aiguisé sa haine. Il s'était lui-même mené à la potence.

Ou plus vraisemblablement il avait laissé couler et il avait passé sa vie à subir.

Il méritait sa mort, après tout il l'avait bien cherché. On ne peut pas aimer son ennemi, son propre fils impunément. Et puis lui aussi l'avait tué, c'était désormais à son tour de mourir. D'abord le père, puis le fils. Voilà ce qu'ils étaient. La naissance de leur ressemblance. Mais le père n'est pas toujours celui qu'on croit.

Maudits soient-ils.

Xxx

Une chambre de nourrisson, des pleurs, des cris. Il était en vie. C'était le 31 juillet 1980.

Maudit soit-il.

* * *

><p>En espérant que ça vous ait plu<p> 


End file.
